La Princesa y La Hechicera
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: Que pasaria si al intentar recuperar una pluma de Sakura, Syaoran conociera a Sakura Kinomoto? Continuacion de los Amamia
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

Este viene siendo un pequeño tipo OVA de la serie de los Amamia, para la mejor comprensión de este episodio, es preferente leer primero Los Amamia, este fan fic es un crossever entre Tsubasa Chronicle y Card Captor Sakura, los personajes son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, y yo solo soy una aficionada, sin fines de lucro... jajaja... pero si gustan dejar una limosnita por hay no me quejare.

Este capitulo se ubica al final de la primera temporada de Tsubasa Chronicle

OVA I LA PRINCESA Y LA HECHICERA 

El grupo integrado por Fye, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona llegaba a un nuevo mundo, bueno la verdad a un mundo ya anteriormente visitado, luego de haber encontrado una pluma de Sakura.

El mundo donde se encontraban era... muy parecido al mundo al que habían llegado la primera vez, porque eso era.

- Este lugar no es mi mundo, pero se me hace algo familiar

Dijo Fye y Kurogane añadió.

- Tampoco es mi mundo... ¿pero parece que ya hemos estado antes aquí? ¿no?

- Eso es porque así fue...

Dijo la voz de Yuko a sus espaldas cargando en sus manos a la Mokona negra que sonreía, mientras ella miraba con el mismo semblante serio a los jóvenes

- ¡¡¡Tuuu!!!

Dijo Kurogane molesto, pues no se le olvidaba con facilidad que ella tenia su espada

- ¿Pero que hacemos aquí?... de nuevo

Dijo Syaoran sorprendido, mientras Sakura cargaba a un siempre feliz Mokona, que disfrutaba viendo rabiar a Kurogane

- Verán, yo misma los he traído aquí, por medio de Mokona por una buena razón, en este lugar hay una pluma de Sakura

Todos se sorprendieron y Yuko sonrió brevemente, diciendo un simple síganme

Dando vuelta mientras caminaba por un largo camino, de piedra que estaba en un amplio jardín, y el grupo se miro con duda, pero a fin de cuentas no les quedo otro remedio que seguirla, pues ella era muy directa, y no los esperaría.

El lugar era realmente impresionante, bastante grande y lujoso, con fuentes, amplios jardines y al final una enorme mansión, pero Yuko en lugar de hacerlos pasar por la puerta de la entrada principal se dirigió a una puerta secreta del lugar que se encontraba entre unos arbustos altos, y que al entrar el grupo miro asombrado unas largas escaleras en forma de caracol que eran de piedra, dando realmente más apariencia de castillo que de lo que era, el lugar estaba alumbrado entonces por antorchas, ya que este era muy oscuro.

Caminando aun y a espaldas a ellos continuo entonces diciendo.

- Quiero que sepan que este lugar es peligroso, y deberán tener cuidado, desafortunadamente yo no puedo hacer aquí mucho por ustedes, pero he elegido a una persona que se encargara de ayudarlos hasta que logren recuperar la pluma.

- ¿Pero donde estamos?...

Dijo Syaoran curioso por ver el lugar, y una curiosa similitud con el castillo del reino de Clow

- Este lugar se llama Magicland, y solo pueden estar aquí las personas que poseen habilidades especiales, en otras palabras

- Magia...

Dijo Fye terminando por Yuko y ella dijo solo un si y continuo...

- Pero no solo eso, este lugar en especifico es un internado para estudiantes de artes mágicas, aquí es el Instituto para señoritas Valdjean, por eso deberán tener cuidado este lugar no ha sido pisado casi nunca por hombres, quizás solo por uno de mi confianza, creo, y deberán ocultarse.

Dijo llegando por fin al final de las escaleras, que daban lugar a un hermoso estudio, que parecía más bien una biblioteca por la gran cantidad de libros Mágicos que había en ella.

Todos entraron, y vieron que el lugar era precioso, los pisos eran de duela, las paredes estaban decoradas con un bello estilo barroco y había pinturas y retratos de gran costo, al igual que cómodos muebles de un tono café de acuerdo a la decoración, Yuko entonces invito al grupo a tomar asiento en los sillones, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, en el sillón que estaba en su escritorio.

- Esta por llegar la persona que les mencione, ella se ocupará de ustedes mientras estén aquí, después de todo ella esta calificada para ser su guía y ayudante hasta que logren encontrar la ubicación exacta de la pluma, pues solo siento su presencia en este lugar y no tengo tiempo para buscarla.

Una persona toco a la puerta dos veces y Yuko sonrió diciendo, "adelante".

Entonces el grupo miro, que una hermosa joven de dieciséis años con su impecable traje escolar que consistía en una falda tableada y corbata negra, una blusa de manga larga blanca, calcetones blancos y zapatos negros entraba.

Su cabello llegaba entonces hasta sus codos, era castaño claro y estaba recogido en una coleta.

Haciendo una reverencia se acerco al grupo sin mirarlos y dijo...

- ¿Mando llamarme maestra?

Sakura entonces levanto la vista, y lo que miro la dejo realmente sorprendida, al igual que el grupo se sorprendió tanto como ella.

Yuko continuo sonriendo.

-¿Sakura?... – dijo Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? – y Sakura al unísono, pero lo más impresionante era el real parecido, a excepción del cabello y ropa de ambas Sakuras, la princesa se había quedando viendo a su otra yo con incredulidad, Sakura tampoco oculto su sorpresa y Fye, Kurogane y Mokona quedaron perplejos.

- Caballeros, les presento a una de mis más nuevas alumnas, Sakura Amamia

Pero la sorpresa había sido muy grande para la princesa, y había ocasionado que se desmayara.

Syaoran la tomo en sus brazos, tratando de que despertara, pero no siendo así, fueron a la habitación de Sakura, con cuidado de no ser vistos y hay, Yuko le explico la situación a Sakura, acerca del reino de Clow, de la princesa, y de la desaparición de sus plumas o recuerdos.

Sakura miraba un tanto preocupada a la princesa que seguía desmayada, mientras Syaoran seguía impresionado del parecido entre ambas jóvenes y al final de la explicación de Yuko, Sakura dijo.

- Muy bien, ahora comprendo esta misión me la asigna a mi porque nuestras presencias son muy parecidas

Yuko sonrió, complacida por la atención que ponía Sakura a los hechos, mientras Syaoran pregunto.

- ¿Sus presencias?

Sakura asintió y continuo diciendo

- Así es, veraz en diferentes dimensiones tenemos otras personas como nosotros, con diferentes vidas, pero similares y casi iguales en presencia, por este motivo es muy probable que si buscaran ustedes solos esta pluma en este lugar la confundirían con mi presencia y eso los desviaría de su objetivo, pero yo conociéndome podré con más facilidad encontrar la diferencia entre ambas presencias y ayudarles a encontrar la pluma

Yuko explico al grupo

- Aunque todas las mismas personas provengan de una misma fuente, hay diferencias entre el grado de poder de la señorita y la princesa, a esto se refiere la señorita Amamia

Mokona intervino concentrándose encima de un escritorio contiguo a la cama donde descansaba la princesa, y después de unos segundos dijo decepcionado...

- Es verdad, Mokona no puede sentir la pluma porque esta ella

Syaoran miro una vez más a ambas jóvenes y dirigiéndose a Sakura y en señal de respeto se inclino y dijo

- Entonces por favor, ayúdenos a encontrarla

- No se preocupe, le prometo que encontraremos la pluma, para mi esto no es ninguna molestia, si no una misión

- Entonces yo me despido, por favor señorita Amamia, cuide mucho de hacer lo correctamente, ya que solo tendrá un plazo de dos días máximo para encontrarla

Syaoran se sorprendió por lo dicho por Yuko, y Sakura nuevamente hizo una reverencia, antes de que Yuko se marchara.

- ¿Un plazo?

Dijo asombrado y Sakura con seriedad miro al joven y dijo

- Esto también viene siendo una prueba que la maestra Yuko me pone para ver mi desempeño, creo que hasta le fue conveniente que esto pasara... demasiado conveniente

Sakura comenzaba a analizar la situación, y se preguntaba si realmente esto había pasado por causa del destino, o de la hechicera Yuko, pues comenzaba a conocer entonces a la rectora del instituto Valdjean, y también jefa del clan representante de la familia del tiempo, una familia muy importante...

Pero Syaoran se percato entonces de algo.

- Disculpa, jamás nos presentamos formalmente contigo, pero... ¿cómo sabias mi nombre?

Sakura suspiro fastidiada, no quería dar explicaciones del donde y porque lo conocía en su mundo al otro Syaoran, sobre todo porque no sabia que sentir al verlo nuevamente hay, al lado de ella, y eso le incomodaba

- Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo en este mundo, desde que éramos niños

Kurogane que mantenía los brazos cruzados y de espaldas, se comenzó a interesar en aquella conversación, mientras Fye decía

- Valla coincidencia, también según entiendo la princesa y tu se conocen desde niños

El asintió, y Sakura miro por un momento muy analíticamente a Fye, pues le daba un parecido a un gran amigo, que había muerto hace tiempo salvándole con su vida

Y Syaoran noto un deje de preocupación en la joven

Fye también lo noto, sin embargo ninguno pregunto, pues eso era algo personal y se puede decir que se acababan de conocer.

Fue entonces que Syaoran miro aun más asombrado todavía unas fotos que estaban en el escritorio del cuarto, donde se miraba a Touya y Fujitaka, su padre y también el de Sakura en ese mundo.

- ¿Quién es el hombre del retrato?

- El es mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto

Syaoran sorprendido aun más dijo.

- También era mi padre...

Sakura quedo impresionada y preocupada pregunto...

- ¿Por qué dices era?, ¿entonces podríamos ser como hermanos no?

- Murió hace tiempo, en una excavación del reino de Clow, era arqueólogo y en un derrumbe murió, pero no podríamos ser hermanos ya que el me adopto cuando era un niño, justo antes de conocer a la princesa

- Lo siento mucho, aun cuando mi padre sigue vivo y es decano de una universidad, donde también da clases de arqueología, si comprendo lo que es perder a un ser querido

Entonces hubo un silencio un poco incomodo de unos segundos, pero Sakura lo rompió diciendo.

- Bueno, deben estar cansados, así que será mejor que les muestre su habitación, les traeré algo de cenar para ustedes mientras terminan de instalarse

Sakura abrió entonces una puerta a una habitación contigua a la suya, que eventualmente seria ocupada por otra alumna que aun no había llegado, y que tenia 2 camas y un sofá, oportunamente para los jóvenes.

Sakura salió con rapidez del cuarto, porque ella no quería toparse con algunas personas y tener que dar explicaciones, así que rápidamente se marcho a la cocina, desafortunadamente para ella Madeline no podía verla más que únicamente los domingos al igual que a Kero, su guardián, así que se podría decir que estaba sola cargando con la responsabilidad de ayudar a encontrar la pluma de la princesa.

Y la situación a parte de sorprendente era confusa y el verse así misma como una princesa en otro mundo y ser hija del mago Clow, también lo era, porque ahora que lo meditaba un poco sus vidas eran demasiado parecidas, al menos en la cuestión de las personas que conocían.

La diferencia más grande para Sakura entre ella y la princesa es que ella era hechicera y Sakura una dulce princesa en apuros, lo cual le resultaba tan bien extraño, como aquel cuento ingles que alguna vez leyó aun en la primaria Tomoeda de "El príncipe y el plebeyo"

Y sobre todo se preguntaba muy en el fondo, que sentimiento tendría Syaoran hacia la princesa para arriesgar su vida de ese modo viajando de dimensión en dimensión solo para encontrar sus recuerdos, y eso la hizo sonrojarse levemente, porque no se le olvidaba que en tiempo atrás ella y Syaoran se habían declarado su amor.

Pero ahora la situación era la pluma y nada más, tenia que estar concentrada, auque Syaoran fuera igual de guapo que el otro y su presencia le resultara un poco intimidante... sobre todo su mirada.

Pero ese no era su... amigo Syaoran así que no debía entrometerse demasiado

Al tiempo, el mismo Syaoran pensaba el gran parecido que tenia su princesa con Sakura Amamia, aunque había una diferencia, la mirada de la princesa era aun más dulce, y la de Sakura era seria, y se notaban sus diferentes actitudes, quizás por la gran carga de responsabilidad que se notaba tenia la hechicera.

- "Pese a todo se ve que es una buena persona y podremos confiar en ella"

Pensó en sus adentros y Kurogane rompió aquel silencio diciendo a Fye.

- Vieron la manera en que te miro, parecía que hubiera visto un muerto

- Si, se noto algo en ella de preocupación, pero quizás sea solo mi imaginación

Dijo Fye para tranquilizar a Syaoran, como siempre no negando ni afirmando nada si no solo dando pistas de ello.

Sakura ingreso unos minutos después cerrando la puerta con velocidad mientras se recargaba en ella y suspiraba aliviada, y cargada con la comida en unas bolsas para sus huéspedes.

- ¿Paso algo malo señorita?

- No... no es nada

Negó algo nerviosa, pero rápidamente cambio el tema de conversación mientras los jóvenes comían, ya que ella ya había cenado

- Así que ustedes ¿son...?

- Disculpa nuestros modales, mi nombre es Fye F. y el es Kuropin!! Y... aquella bolita es nuestro ídolo Mokona

- ¿Soy una bolita?

Dijo la tierna criatura blanca y Kurogane molesto grito mientras perseguía a Fye por la habitación y Mokona se reía de aquello.

Sakura quedo perpleja del comportamiento un tanto infantil, y Syaoran sonrió nervioso, no era manera de comportarse con una dama que estudiaba en un lugar así, se notaba que ella tenia mucha clase para aquello.

Sin embargo, aquella escena le pareció graciosa a ella y sonrió levemente, y Syaoran la miro, su sonrisa era tan cálida como la de su princesa, y eso también hizo que el sonriera instintivamente, además no solo era el hecho de su sonrisa, si no el que era bastante bella.

Y el pensamiento del joven Syaoran hizo que se sonrojara levemente, aunque el tenia muy en claro que era lo que más le gustaba de Sakura, ¿o no?

Poco tiempo después de aquello todos fueron a dormir más tranquilos, todos excepto Syaoran dormían, pues el se había quedado meditando mucho acerca de aquella misteriosa Sakura del lugar en donde se encontraban, sabia tan poco de ella, pero algo si le era seguro, había mucha tristeza en su rostro.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo con la princesa, sabia bien cuando algo malo le pasaba, y el caso de la mirada de Sakura era bastante parecido, auque en si no fuera exactamente la misma.

Un ruido en la habitación contigua (en la de Sakura) hicieron que el se levantara, y abriendo levemente la puerta se dio cuenta que su anfitriona no estaba en la cama, cosa rara a las cuatro de la mañana.

Así que instintivamente la siguió, antes de que ella se perdiera del todo en los pasillos del internado.

Sakura llego entonces afuera, al jardín, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que nadie despertara, llegando pocos minutos después hacia una colina, y llegando al lugar se sentó en el pasto, y se puso a contemplar la luna llena.

Su cabello estaba suelto y era levemente agitado por el viento, en tanto a su ropa tenia el mismo uniforme.

Syaoran se acerco entonces un poco más para anunciar su presencia, pero no fue necesario, porque Sakura dijo.

- Debería descansar, al menos faltan tres horas para el amanecer...

Syaoran miro a la joven que aun estaba de espaldas preocupado y dijo.

- ¿No cree que usted también?

- No me llames de usted por favor, háblame de tu, nunca me gustaron esas normas de trato social

- Bien, solo quería saber si estaba bien, aun es muy temprano

- No he podido dormir más de seis horas por noche desde hace casi dos años, así que esto es un pasatiempo, a veces solamente leo, o trabajo en algunos conjuros, pero hoy la luna esta muy hermosa ¿no crees?... y por favor no vuelvas a llamarme de usted

- Lo... siento, es difícil acostumbrarme, incluso lo mismo llego a pasarme con la princesa, cuando aun me recordaba, ella siempre quería que la llamara de tu

- Por lo visto entonces te acostumbraste con más facilidad a llamarla de usted que de tu, y si me permites mi opinión, creo que es porque no tienes fe en lo que ella siente por ti

- A... ¿a que te refieres?

- No se tu, pero pienso que si perdiera la memoria y no pudiera recordar nada no me sentiría tan tranquila como ella se ve, y estoy casi convencida que esa razón de seguridad en ella eres tu, eres alguien especial para ella supongo...

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, claro

- ¿El otro Syaoran es importante para ti?

Ella sonrió levemente, y luego con tristeza dijo...

- Si, lo extraño aun mucho sabes, el me ha salvado varias veces la vida, y yo misma daría mi vida por el

- Una pregunta más, dijiste que desde hace casi dos años no logras dormir más de seis horas, ¿por qué?

- Tengo un poder que me hace ver el futuro, provengo de una antigua familia que tenia el don de hacer premoniciones... y bueno, no siempre me gusta saber de esas cosas, por eso no duermo mucho

El miro a Sakura con preocupación y ella dijo.

- Pero no pongas esa cara, esto no es nada anormal en mi, se que soy bastante distinta en algunos aspectos a tu princesa, pero eso no quiere decir que este mal

Dijo restando importancia a su actitud y caminando rumbo a los dormitorios.

Cuando algo la detuvo abruptamente... y Syaoran noto eso, Sakura entonces volteo la mirada y dijo

- Es la pluma... puedo sentirla muy cerca de aquí

Syaoran se sorprendió mientras corría tras Sakura, que segundos después corría en la dirección donde podía sentir aquella presencia

- ¡Sakura espera!...

Pero ella hizo caso omiso, debido a que la presencia era débil y debía encontrarla antes que esta desapareciera, sin embargo, unos individuos con armas aparecieron de puertas dimensiónales, y Syaoran vio entonces que su anfitriona había sido acorralada, por aquellos seres que en otras ocasiones los habían seguido a otros mundos.

Y evidentemente no se habían dado cuenta de que ella no era la princesa, porque uno de ellos dijo.

- Entréganos las plumas...

Y el ser avanzo hacia ella desenfundando su espada y atacando, mientras ella permanecía en la misma posición, Syaoran intento correr hacia ella, pero iba a ser tarde para rescatarla, por otro lado...

Ella se movió con rapidez esquivando aquel ataque, pero otros dos de los cinco sujetos trataron de sujetarla, aunque esta con velocidad saco de su blusa una pequeña llave dorada que mentalmente libero, convirtiéndose luego en una espada, que puso en posición de ataque, librándose de aquellos dos sujetos...

Syaoran quedo mudo, Sakura había sido no solo rápida si no precisa en sus movimientos, y ahora miraba con desafió a sus atacantes... todos se veían nerviosos, pues la chica estaba lista y con rapidez, sin dudarlo comenzó a atacarlos, venciéndolos sin demasiada dificultad, y de la impresión el joven no se movió.

Nunca había visto en la princesa la mirada que Sakura tenia en aquel momento, una mirada decidida mezclada con molestia, complementada con sus impresionantes movimientos de espada.

Pero pronto aparecieron más sujetos, al menos veinte y esta vez Sakura iba ser atacada por sorpresa por dos de ellos, uno que Sakura logro contra atacar y otro que casi la cortaba con su espada, de no haber sido por Syaoran.

- Gracias...

Dijo ellas a espaldas de el, y el respondió.

- No me lo agradezcas, tu eres quien esta metida en esto por mi culpa

Mientras que alrededor de veinte sujetos los rodeaban y ambos se ponían en posición de ataque, cuando de repente, la presencia de la pluma desaparecía y con esta los soldados se retiraban, por las mismas puertas dimensiónales de las que habían salido.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron impresionados, y se miraron entre si confundidos, ¿qué había sido aquello?

Así que no perdiendo tiempo se dirigieron al cuarto, no evitando el esconderse ya que aun era temprano y nadie se suponía, debía estar por aquellos pasillos.

Syaoran estaba sorprendido por la veracidad en el ataque de Sakura, jamás hubiera esperado que la princesa pudiera llegar a reaccionar como aquella joven, otra diferencia entre ambas.

Cuando llegaron, ya los esperaban despiertos Fye y Kurogane, un tanto alarmados, cuando fue Mokona quien le dijo a Syaoran.

- ¡Syaoran... Syaoran! Sakura esta poniéndose muy fría...

El joven con gran preocupación se acerco a la princesa y tocando su mejilla noto la evidente frialdad de su cuerpo.

- Tenemos que encontrar esa pluma a como de lugar... y debe ser pronto

**Fin de la primera parte del capitulo**

Hola nn pues les vengo a traer a mis queridos lectores algo único y muy loco que se me ocurrió, acerca de juntar las dos historias de Clamp de Tsubasa Chronicle y Sakura Card Captor, con una versión basada en la historia de Los Amamia, creación mía y continuación de CCS, y bueno para no hacerla larga espero que les guste porque solo contendrá dos capítulos en tanto la protagonista de CCS y el protagonista de Tsubasa logran recuperar la pluma, pero ¿qué final tendrá y que reflexiones quedaran al aire?

Dudas y sugerencias... 


	2. 2da Parte

**2da parte**

Sakura viendo el semblante pálido de la princesa pregunto a Fye...

- ¿Qué le paso?

- La princesa necesita recuperar sus plumas lo antes posible, son como fragmentos de su corazón y es indispensable que las recupere pronto, o si no ella...

Fye callo porque vio la expresión de preocupación de Syaoran, y Sakura comprendió todo.

- Lo peor es que nos están buscando, incluso atacaron a la señorita, digo a Sakura creyendo que se trataba de la princesa

Dijo Syaoran, y Sakura recordó a los atacantes.

- Esto se pone grave, si se dan cuenta que la señorita Amamia no es la princesa, buscaran a la real, y si la encuentran mientras buscamos las plumas...

Dijo Fye, Kurogane que escuchaba serio, pero preocupado dijo entonces.

- Entonces debemos ocultarla, debe estar a salvo y escondida

- Yo tomare entonces su lugar...

Dijo precipitadamente Sakura, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Es verdad, si confundieron una vez a la princesa con la señorita Amamia es muy seguro que lo vuelvan a hacer

- Pero ella no tiene la total apariencia de la princesa, es decir su cabello es más largo.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces confundida, era cierto lo dicho por Kurogane, y así rápidamente después del comentario dijo sacando una vez más una llave dorada de su blusa.

- ¡Libérate!

Y un báculo mágico apareció frente a ellos convirtiéndose mágicamente en una espada, y Sakura no titubeo en cortar con ello el largo de su cabello

Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye y Mokona se impresionaron por su acción, nadie le había pedido que lo hiciera pero la chica había superado sus expectativas

- Listo, creo...

Era cierto, su cabello estaba más corto, pero no estaba bien cortado.

- Bueno, déjame ayudarle un poco, señorita Amamia, oye ¿te puedo llamar Sakura?

- Claro, no hay problema, odio que me digan señorita...

Fye corto el cabello de Sakura lo mejor que pudo para que pareciera la princesa, mientras los chicos y Mokona se preparaban para empezar la búsqueda.

Al terminar el parecido fue idéntico, ahora solo habían dos problemas, que Sakura se encargó de resolver.

El primero, utilizando la carta espejo, quien se encargaría de transformarse en la princesa y esconderla a esta aun más, por si las personas que los seguían se daban cuenta de la falsa princesa, ahora habría dos.

La segunda, que fue algo absolutamente necesario para salir de aquella habitación, transformar a Kurogane, Fye y Syaoran en mujeres

Utilizando un conjuro sobre ellos, solo logro disfrazarlos, sin cambiar su sexualidad, pues si el hechizo de cambio de sexo no resultaba bien... la verdad Sakura no tenia mucha experiencia en ello y no quiso arriesgarse

Kurogane molesto por verse con el cabello largo y el mismo uniforme escolar de la joven "con breves modificaciones", le dijo...

- Pero quien te has creído tu de hacerme esto?

Sakura lo miro seria y dijo

- Pensé que querías ayudar a encontrar la pluma, si alguien aquí sabe que eres hombre...

- Kurogane por favor has caso a Sakura, mientras más rápido suceda más pronto nos iremos

Dijo Syaoran, mientras que Mokona iba a burlarse pero Fye le tapo la boca, no era el momento... y Kurogane sostenía una mirada desafiante con la joven, terminando de aceptar las reglas al último, con un suspiro.

Cuando por fin salieron de aquella habitación, unos pasillos adelante, encontraron a muchas jóvenes con el mismo atuendo formal que usaban en ese momento, jóvenes increíblemente serias, tanto que el internado parecía más bien una biblioteca

Syaoran miro impresionado, Sakura también mantenía la postura de seriedad, pero algo lo dejo aun más sorprendido de eso

Una hermosa mujer de 19 años se acercaba a Sakura, junto con varias amigas lanzándole una mirada fría y a la vez sonriente, que tubo el resultado de ver un poco de incomodidad en Sakura

La mujer de cabello rubio con mechas negras y corto hablo, pues parecía ser la líder

- ¿Amamia, que sorpresa usted con amigas?

Sakura no respondió y avanzo ignorando el comentario, cosa que a la otra no le gusto y volvió a rodearla ahora junto a sus amigas evitándole el paso a esta y a los chicos

- ¿Qué pasa hoy no tienes ganas de pelear impura?

Dijo la líder mientras las otras se burlaban y los jóvenes veían extrañados y algo molestos a las chicas, pero Sakura seria dijo...

- ¿Podríamos arreglar esto más tarde?, tengo asuntos importantes que atender...

- Discúlpeme Señorita Amamia!!!, se me olvida que para tu pequeño grado de poder eres la protegida de Yuko...

Y la joven rubia acercándose aun más hasta susurrar en su oído dijo...

- Pero sabemos que la maestra Yuko no podrá estar siempre cerca...

Sakura miro con rencor a la joven y esta la aventó a un lado para que ella y sus compañeras pasaran, pero de pronto algo realmente inesperado sucedió...

- Discúlpense con ella

Dijo Syaoran aun disfrazado de mujer con una mirada decidida, mientras Sakura miraba perpleja la escena, pero a la joven hechicera rubia le pareció divertido

- ¿Perdón?

- Dije que se disculpen

Sakura lo miro muy sorprendida pero Fye con una expresión inusualmente seria dijo

- No nos agrada su manera de actuar para con la señorita

La joven entonces riendo con sarcasmo se acerco un poco, mientras las otras esperaban ordenes y Sakura se puso pálida...

- Muy valientes, pero sus rostros no se me hacen conocidos, y conozco cada rostro de este lugar... ¿quiénes son?

- E... ellas son...

Tartamudeo Sakura un poco asustada, pero Syaoran intervino inesperadamente

- Somos estudiantes de intercambio, hemos venido de otro colegio temporalmente

- Ah!!! Si... pues no se metan, o acaso no saben sobre su amiguita...

- Será mejor irnos...

Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, pero fue detenida por la joven rubia que mirándola sonriente dijo

- Ella es una hechicera impura

Sakura palidecía a cada palabra y Syaoran, Fye, una Mokona que se encontraba escondida entre las ropas de Kurogane no comprendían nada.

- ¿Impura?

Dijo Syaoran confundido y la mujer rió una vez más diciendo

- No sean tontas, ustedes saben a que me refiero, a que... uno de sus padres es un simple mortal, por tanto ella jamás podrá ser una buena hechicera, su linaje no es como el de todas nosotras

Sakura se quedo callada entonces, y paso de largo a las jóvenes, mientras era insultada aun por ellas, Syaoran, Kurogane y Fye no tuvieron otro remedio que seguirla, pero cuando Syaoran logro alcanzarla poniéndose en frente dijo

- ¿Por qué?

- No es tu asunto, será mejor que no te entrometas, soy yo la que esta aquí para ayudarte no viceversa

Dijo sin mirarlo subiendo unas escaleras, y desde una distancia dijo sin voltear...

- Tengo que asistir a una clase, será mejor que nos veamos luego, ustedes pueden comenzar la búsqueda por si solos, los veré en dos horas en el jardín...

Una vez marchándose la joven Kurogane que no era nada sentido dijo

- Quien se ha creído esa tipa para tratarnos de esa manera, después de todo íbamos a ayudarle...

Fye lo miro entonces con cara de... ¿íbamos? Y después dijo a Syaoran

- Aun así creo que realmente no debimos interferir, nuestra anfitriona se ha portado muy amable y es un asunto personal, es obvio que no quiere que nos metamos... además tu tienes una misión muy importante

Pero Fye solo dijo esto porque sabia bien que Syaoran había notado aquel terrible dolor que ella tenia, y siendo Syaoran un joven "tan original", podía comprender de cierta forma el no sentirse adaptado totalmente a un determinado lugar, si el muchas veces antes se había cuestionado quien era... realmente

Dadas las circunstancias, el joven y sus dos compañeros de viaje decidieron seguir buscando, mientras Mokona se quedo cuidando a la joven princesa, que tenia el rostro muy pálido, pasadas las dos horas Sakura Amamia se dirigía a los jardines, sin darse cuenta de que era observada por dos muy conocidos personajes...

La primera era una mujer de un largo vestido oscuro, mirada seria, con el cabello azul marino algo abultado, el segundo era un hombre de facciones toscas que miraba sonriente, con un lente por una especie de espejo a la joven...

Ambos con extraños símbolos en sus ropas, pertenecientes a la asociación a la cual pertenecían.

- Es obvio que ella no es la princesa...

Dijo el hombre y la mujer lo miro tan seria como de costumbre diciendo

- Pero es idéntica a ella, no puede ser otra que ella

El hombre riendo dijo

- No, observa bien, esta joven es muy parecida pero no puedo sentir el poder de la princesa, es otra clase de poder muy similar... pero...

Sakura paro en seco...

- "Algo no esta bien..."

Pensó, mirando con los ojos los alrededores...

Pero de pronto la misma joven de cabellos rubios y mechas negras se acerco a ella, saliendo detrás de un árbol.

- Amamia...

Syaoran y los otros jóvenes que esperaban a la joven en el lugar fijado, se empezaron a preocupar al mirar que no llegaba, realmente no conocían a esa Sakura, pero era más tarde de lo normal y las circunstancias no estaban como para confiarse.

- Algo no esta bien... puedo sentirlo

Fye mirando la expresión de Syaoran dijo

- Tienes razón, será mejor buscarla

- Habrá que separarnos, el lugar es grande

Dijo Syaoran, que tomada la decisión se dirigió hacia un lado del jardín, Kurogane hacia el otro y Fye hacia la casa.

Pero por otro lado Kerberos en su forma real miraba desde otro extremo del internado, por una ventana, en una sección dedicada exclusivamente para seres creados con magia, pero se sentía muy angustiado y sabia que algo no estaba bien.

- "Sakura... se que prometí obedecer, pero algo no anda bien"

Pensó escapando por aquella ventana, pese a haber estado convaleciente días antes en una batalla la cual había perdido contra otro guardián.

- Arrrghh...

Grito mal herida Sakura estrellándose contra el piso, una vez más, mientras que Dorian, su atacante miraba sonriente a la joven

- Se que sabes donde están... damelas las quiero!

Sakura la miraba confundida, y molesta

- No entiendo...

La mujer con una mirada muy fría dijo

- Las plumas

Sakura no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, pero incorporándose con debilidad dijo entonces

- Tu la tienes...

Dorian sonrió acercándose más y dijo

- Tonta... era obvio que esos idiotas de tus "amigas" no son de aquí, tan ingenua me has creído...

Sakura quedo totalmente muda y la otra continuo

La encontré hace unos días... al principio parecía ser un objeto mágico sin importancia, pero luego pude sentir aquel poder que contenía y que podía ser utilizado para mejorar las habilidades mágicas, una fuente de poder enorme, y me pregunte, si este es solo el efecto de una pluma, que podría hacer con todas

No sabes lo que estas haciendo... si la maestra Yuko se entera de esto...

Pero la joven tomándola del cuello y levantándola en vilo con facilidad dijo con furia

- Tu maldita maestra Yuko será la primera en probar mi poder cuando por fin lo haya obtenido... donde están las plumas!!!?

Sakura trataba de librarse de su atacante, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, siendo por fortuna que Kerberos llegara, arrojando una bola de fuego a la atacante de Sakura, que sin ninguna dificultad detuvo con una barrera invisible, creada con la otra mano que tenia libre

Pero esto hizo que tuviera que voltear la mirada hacia el guardián de Sakura, y arrojándola hacia un lado se acerco hacia Kerberos

- Que demonios haces Hamilton!!!

Dijo llamándola por su apellido, mientras la joven extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia el guardián sacaba un gran poder emanado de la pluma de Sakura...

- No me llames por ese apellido... esa familia jamás supo valorar todo mi trabajo!!!

Dijo enfurecida, recordando todos aquellos cumpleaños y épocas festivas, que ni siquiera su familia recordaba... y cosa que todos en aquel lugar ignoraban hasta ese momento

- Argghh..

El guardián intento detener el ataque, ya que era tarde para escapar de el, pero a penas si pudo contenerlo, provocándole una herida en sus alas

- Tuviste la culpa por entrometerte... únicamente habría matado a tu dueña, pero con gusto are una excepción y los mandare juntos al infierno

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso...

Dijo una voz masculina desde las cercanías del lugar y volteando hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz la mujer dijo...

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo.. soy Fye

Dijo interponiéndose entre el guardián y la mujer, mientras Sakura que acababa de recuperar la conciencia miraba aun mal herida la escena

- No se quien seas ni me interesa, pero...

Dijo corriendo hacia aquel hombre con velocidad, usando el poder de la carta para atacarlo, pero Fye no pudiendo utilizar su magia huía ágilmente, cuando en una encrucijada, fue golpeado por fin por aquella joven...

Pero una mujer corrió hacia el sitio, y Dorian al darse cuenta de la presencia huyo con velocidad, Fye impresionado miro al guardián que también veía a Fye con desconfianza, dirigiéndose luego hacia la herida joven que estaba en el suelo, donde su atacante la había dejado.

Pero Kerberos actuó con más rapidez e interponiéndose entre ambos rugió ferozmente y dijo en posición de defensa

- No te le acerques o lo pagaras caro...

- Kero... tran.. tranquilo, es un amigo

Dijo Sakura tratando de levantarse con dificultad, cosa que cuando Kerberos vio ayudo de inmediato a su dueña, mientras que Fye no comprendiendo nada iba a preguntar, pero la voz de una mujer interfirió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Señorita Amamia!!!

Dijo corriendo hacia Sakura, quien sin poder contener más su debilidad se desmayo

La mujer dijo entonces...

- Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería y ustedes dos... – dijo mirando a Kerberos y Fye tienen mucho que explicar

Un rato después de larga búsqueda, Syaoran y Kurogane que no sabían nada de Fye ni Sakura, fueron a la habitación, encontrando solamente a la inconsciente princesa y a un Mokona muy preocupado

- Mokona... no han venido Fye ni Sakura?

- No...y la princesa, se ve cada vez más mal...

Dijo la bolita mirando el pálido rostro de la joven, y Syaoran no pudo resistir ir hacia ella y como cuando niños solo tomo su mano entre las suyas

- "Princesa... Sakura, te prometo que pronto estarás bien... porque yo"

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de Syaoran, y Kurogane la abrió, sin importarle estar vestido como hombre, pues ambos jóvenes se habían quitado los disfraces hace tiempo

- Kurogane no...

Pero Syaoran quedo mudo cuando vio a Fye y una mujer a su lado entrar

- Sakura fue atacada, esta en la enfermería, hemos descubierto quien tiene la pluma

Syaoran se dirigió junto con Kurogane y Fye a dicho lugar antes mencionado, no sin antes no pedirle de favor a Mokona que cuidara muy bien a la princesa

Y cuando llego, pudo observar como Fye le había mencionado en el camino acerca de la presencia de una mujer de traje negro, que evidentemente era una maestra del instituto Valdjean, además de una enfermera al lado de Sakura que había colocado unas vendas en sus heridas, y lo más asombroso... un pequeño muñequito de color amarillo que al ver entrar a Syaoran por aquella puerta tubo el efecto de hacerle rodear por un aura roja, muy poderosa y decir...

- Mocoso!!!! TU AQUÍ!!! Con Sakurita!!!!

- Kero basta

Pidió Sakura en cama, mientras el pequeño guardián volaba alrededor del joven que miraba confundido al guardián, al igual que Kurogane, mientras Fye sonreía, puesto que ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al famoso Kerberos

- Viniste a seguirla!!! No fue suficiente con las veces en que peleamos verdad!! Te arriesgas a enfrentarte al poderoso guardián...

- Kero basta!!! El no es Syaoran Li – dijo Sakura levantándose molesta y lastimándose un poco el brazo, pero sujetándoselo con dolor siguió diciendo

- El... no es Syaoran Kero

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!

Pero el guardián continuo viéndolo y examinando cada rasgo de el y entonces dijo

- Y quien es entonces??

- El viene de otra dimensión, su nombre si es Syaoran, pero no el que conoces, viene del reino Clow, es un arquitecto, hijo de mi padre y amigo de la princesa Sakura

kero - ...

- Kero?

Pregunto Sakura mirando la cara estática de Kero, pero después de unos segundos dijo

- Sakura tu no acostumbras hacer bromas de tan mal gusto, suficiente es saber que existe un mocoso, pero 2!!!!!

Sakura tomo aire y dijo...

- Será mejor que les enseñe algo, a ti y a usted maestra

La mujer asintió y siguieron a la joven a su cuarto, donde se encontraba tanto Mokona como la princesa

- No es cierto!!!!

Grito Kero realmente asombrado al ver a la joven princesa y mirar luego a Sakura y dirigiéndose luego hacia Mokona dijo

- Pero que clase de guardián eres!!!! Como dejaste que le pasara esto!!!

- No Kero, el no es un guardián

Dijo seriamente Sakura y Fye continuo

- Mokona nos ayuda a pasar de dimensiones...

- Yo conozco esta Mokona...

Dijo la maestra mirándola a través de sus gafas cuadradas, mientras Mokona la miraba sonriente y dijo

- Mokona esta feliz de verte, Kaze

- ¿Usted?

Dijo Syaoran mirándola extrañado

- Si, verán conozco a la maestra Yuko ya que cuando yo era una joven como Sakura fue mi tutora, por lo cual conozco a las dos Mokonas que ella creo, no precisamente como guardianes si no como formas de apoyo en el viaje a otras dimensiones

- Si, pero que le pasa a la princesa se ve muy mal

Syaoran fue entonces quien dijo

- Estamos en un viaje hacia otras dimensiones, buscando los recuerdos de Sakura, las cuales son unas poderosas plumas

- Y Hamilton tiene una

Dijo Sakura preocupada por el poder que le brindaba la pluma y continuo

- Si no hacemos algo, la princesa tendrá problemas, es indispensable recuperar sus plumas para que ella viva

- Ahora comprendo, excepto el porque la maestra Yuko no dijo nada, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, debemos buscar a Hamilton y recuperar esa pluma

Dijo la maestra y mirando a Sakura pregunto

- Pero ¿por qué te ataco?

-No lo se, la verdad no estoy segura

- Aunque usted más que nadie debe saber que Sakura no es la chica más popular de esta escuela

Dijo Kero sin olvidar las múltiples humillaciones de las cuales había sido objeto su dueña, pero ingenuos a esto el grupo de buscadores de plumas, y Sakura dijo

- Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Hamilton, pero creo que lo haremos mas rápido si nos separamos, Kero tu quédate aquí junto con Mokona a cuidar a la princesa

- ¡¡¡QUE!!! Mi deber es cuidarte a ti

- Pero Kero, la princesa necesita de tu ayuda, Mokona no es tan fuerte como tu, y yo estaré acompañada por Syaoran...

- Eso es lo que me preocupa...

Dijo entre dientes sin que nadie lo escuchara, y resignándose se quedo al lado de la bella joven, mientras los demás salían en diferentes direcciones, Fye con Kurogane, la maestra por su cuenta y Sakura con Syaoran, pero esta ultima se dirigió específicamente hacia la oficina de Yuko

Entrando entonces al lugar encontraron a la maestra Yuko mirando por la ventana con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, y entonces Sakura dijo

- Maestra, tenemos un problema con...

- Te esta causando problemas Hamilton, ¿verdad?

- Es muy poderosa con la pluma, temo que incluso pueda llegar a ocasionar grandes daños si sigue usando ese poder tan grande

- Sakura, ¿sabes porque tengo tanto interés en que esa niña recupere las plumas?

Sakura miro confundida a la hermosa mujer, y Syaoran se interesaba en el tema, sin embargo Sakura se preguntaba el porque la llamaba por su nombre

- Se lo debo a su padre, el rey Clow

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y ella continuo

- En el libro de las Mokonas viene descrito aquel hechizo que se necesita para crear criaturas tan sorprendentes y mágicas como ellas, y todos esos poderes tan enormes que tienen aquellos seres es derivada de una misma magia

Ni Sakura ni Syaoran comprendían aun, pero Yuko acercándoseles dijo

- No hay una magia más poderosa que aquella que usas por un ser amado...

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, captando aquel mensaje que Yuko le decía, aunque Syaoran todavía estaba un poco confuso

- Será mejor irnos, se lo agradezco mucho maestra

Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, siendo seguida por Syaoran que cuando salieron pregunto

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...

- Que no existe un poder sin objetivo que no pueda ser derrotado

- ¿Eso quiere decir que?...

- Que tus razones y las mías deben ser más profundas que la ira de Hamilton

En ese momento una mujer vestida con ropas oscuras y un hombre con iguales ropas veían a Hamilton desde otro sitio por el mismo espejo

- Hay todo tipo de magia en este mundo... deberíamos quitarle esa pluma ¿no?

- No, abra que esperar y dejarlo para otra ocasión, dado ese lugar en el que esta es peligroso, bajo la supervisión de Yuko las cosas pueden resultar mal...

La mujer siguió mirándolo seria y el volteo su mirada hacia un ser que estaba metido en un cilindro de cristal con agua...

- No hay que darle motivos para intervenir... cuando ya se acerca el momento

El ser tenia un parche en uno de sus ojos, y su figura era la de un niño, un niño con facciones muy conocidas...

Kero se encontraba junto a Mokona, volando de lado a lado preocupado, tanto por Sakura, como por la princesa, mientras Mokona sonriendo le dijo

- No te preocupes, estarán bien

- Como dices eso!!! Tan tranquilo estamos en graves problemas y...

- Mokona confía en Sakura y Syaoran...

Kero se quedo callado, era cierto, la misión estaba a cargo del mocoso... pero también de Sakura y el confiaba en ella, pero no tubo mucho más tiempo para reflexionar, ya que una mujer entraba entonces en el cuarto, y Kero con rapidez al mirarla se transformo en Kerberos en pose de defensa, mientras Mokona también se veía molesta, pues era Hamilton...

- Veo que tendremos que jugar un poco con el guardián y la bola de pelos

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente y mirando con seriedad a Syaoran dijo...

- Ya se donde están

Encontrando entonces en el camino a Kurogane y Fye todos fueron hasta lo más alto de aquella enorme mansión, donde efectivamente se encontraba Dorian Hamilton, que tenia atada a un pilar a la princesa, y a sus lados a los guardianes...

- No puede ser

Dijo Syaoran entre sorprendido y molesto y continuo gritando, mientras desenfundaba su espada...

- Suéltalas!!!!

Dijo abalanzándose hacia la joven que conjuro un escudo protector emanado de la pluma, y con una sonrisa lo aventó con el mismo poder de la pluma

- Hamilton suéltalos por favor!!! La maestra Kaze lo sabe, todos lo saben!!! Si no lo haces ahora tendrás problemas con la Sociedad de Hechiceros y...

- A mis padres nunca les he importado de todas maneras, la ejemplar familia del árbol no es tan maravillosa como las demás familias, ni tan unida al limite del sacrificio que tubo la familia de la estrella...

Sakura miro confundida a la joven, pero esta no dio lugar a dudas de que estuvieras bromeando, y con rapidez comenzó a mover gárgolas con la fuerza de la pluma, mientras Fye, Kurogane, Syaoran y Sakura las esquivaban, siendo esta ultima en un ataque quien cayera golpeada por un pedazo de roca en el tobillo, y perdiendo agilidad callo en el suelo estando a punto de ser golpeada directamente por el poder de la pluma

- Sakura!!!

Grito Syaoran interponiéndose para que el poder no tocara a la joven, deteniéndolo con el filo de la espada Hien...

- Syaoran...

Murmuro Sakura atónita, y levantándose con dificultad coloco sus brazos alrededor de Syaoran, recordando lo que hace años hubiera hecho el mismo Syaoran Li por ella...

- Syaoran... para poder vencerla nuestra fuerza debe ser mayor, por ello te pido que te concentres y pienses en aquel deseo que te impulsa a seguir con esta misión

Syaoran miro sorprendido a Sakura y ella sonriendo le dijo...

- Me imagino que Yuko te pidió tu tesoro más preciado para proceder el viaje, y es aquello quien nos salvara esta ocasión...

**Flying tonight I can see you   
in everything, hope that I,   
A tiny feather of love **

Syaoran empezó a recordar entonces aquellos momentos con la princesa, aquellas sonrisas, aquellos juegos infantiles y un momento en especial...

_**Ai kakugo destiny ni never flied away from me, my love…**_

- Syaoran ¿siempre seremos amigos?

Dijo cabizbaja con un deje de tristeza

- ¿Princesa, acaso lo duda?

**Even in the night I see your face, in the dark   
so I never lose my way to you   
I never close my heart  
The light is always there**

- Pase lo que pase ¿estarás hay?...

- Pase lo que pase

Dijo buscando su mirada, que entonces encontró, con un sonriente rostro diciendo...

- Yo también, quiero estar contigo... pase lo que pase

_**Times goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
thought your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
in our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future will lie with your love**_

Sakura entonces comenzó a decir…

- Por los poderes de la familia de la estrella... bríndame el poder que emana de tu fuerza interior...

Mientras Sakura continuaba, Hamilton veía que aquello daba resultado, pues su poder se veía disminuido, al momento de que bajaba de intensidad, y fue entonces que Sakura grito...

- Ahora!!!

Y Syaoran usando la espada Hien ataco directamente a la joven, quien no pudiendo evitar el ataque callo al suelo, soltando la pluma, que se encontraba hasta entonces en una esfera de cristal, cosa que ocasiono que inmediatamente después los pilares en los cuales estaban Mokona, Kero y la princesa se rompieran, mientras Syaoran atrapaba a Sakura, Fye a Mokona y Kero voló...

Sakura entonces avanzo lentamente hacia Hamilton, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero esta solo miro hacia sus alrededores, no tenia salida, pues estaban en lo más alto del castillo...

- Por favor, no tiene caso pelear más

- No sabes cuanto te detesto Amamia... tu siempre lo tuviste todo, pero yo jamás, jamás voy a aceptar a un ser como tu...

Dijo mientras levantándose corría hacia una esquina del lugar y saltaba...

Sakura trato de sujetarla, pero había sido muy tarde, y solo llego para ver como la sangre roja se veía a distancia del lugar...

Fye y Kurogane también se acercaron a ver... el desenlace había sido muy inesperado, la joven había preferido suicidarse que aceptar la ayuda de Sakura, Syaoran entonces también había quedado impactado, pero sujetando con fuerza a la aun inconsciente Sakura se prometió mentalmente que seguiría con la misión, pues Sakura su Sakura lo valía...

Al día siguiente, el grupo se dispuso a partir nuevamente, con una Sakura princesa más recuperada y nuevos ánimos por continuar su viaje en búsqueda de las plumas, pero Sakura se había aislado un poco del grupo, mientras estaba sentada sobre el pasto, recordando a Yuko en especial...

- "Nunca pensé que estuvieras enamorada de Clow... ¿será por amor entonces que valga la pena?, ¿pese a que ello signifique no estar al lado de quien amas?... al menos vale más que la vida de Hamilton"

Syaoran se acerco entonces a la joven y dijo

- Es hora de irnos... pero no quería hacerlo sin darle las gracias

Sakura esta vez si fue sorprendida por Syaoran, pero levantándose y sonriendo le dijo

- Al contrario, aprendí mucho gracias a ti, soy yo quien esta agradecida

- Joven Syaoran?

Dijo una alegra y vivaz princesa que venia cargando a una feliz Mokona, y pregunto

- ¿Esta listo?

- Por supuesto princesa

Dijo con una sonrisa que solo tenia para ella, estando feliz de verla con buena salud, aunque fuera momentáneamente, pero la princesa entonces se dirigió con respeto hacia la otra Sakura y dijo

- Señorita Amamia, se que no recuerdo muchas cosas aun, pero le prometo jamás olvidar lo que ha hecho hoy por mi

Kero se asomo volando sobre Sakura y dijo

- ¿Princesa que hay de mi!!!!? Yo el poderoso guardián Ker...

Sakura entonces lo tomo tapándole su boca y dijo...

- Creo que tienen prisa Kero no hay que interrumpirlos...

Y así sin más, acercándose al grupo Fye y Kurogane y despidiéndose de la joven, se marcharon...

- "Quizás algún día... Syaoran y yo también podamos estar juntos"

Pensaba mentalmente Sakura... mientras se despedía

FIN 

Yuju!!! Me tarde bastante en terminar este fan fic, pero bueno, creo que estuvo medio sentimental y me agradaba la idea de juntar estas dos grandes historias, espero que les haya gustado, queda resaltar por ultimo que si existe un libro de las Mokonas, creado por las Clamp, pero dudo que hable de cómo crear una Mokona ya que esta e japonés y no pude leerlo XD

Para el momento me pareció adecuado y para no perder la costumbre de usar la canción de Tsubasa Chronicle de Tsubasa nn me despido entonces esperando comentarios finales gracias x 


End file.
